


Taking the Plunge

by dbshawn



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur and Eames face tension on their dive.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Week 7 Challenge
> 
> Prompt: It's Not a Date
> 
> Genre: First ______
> 
> Word Count: Under 150 words

“Why are we doing this?” Arthur tugs the straps around his waist, testing their security.

“Our mark’s holed up in the mountains. Easiest way in and out is by plane,” Eames chides.

“Why do I need you to tandem jump with me?” Arthur’s voice is clipped, landing somewhere between snarky and enthused.

Eames stands behind him, breathing in his cologne.

“Because as an RAF vet I’m the only one authorized to teach you how to skydive. You need me.”

“You wish!”

Eames has asked him out five times and he’s always declined.

“Unless you want to pay for it.”

Eames clicks the straps of his parachute belt firmly around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur lets out a miniscule shudder. Only someone pressed deftly against him would notice.

“Not a chance,” Arthur offers.

Arthur becomes electric when they jump, finally surrendering to freefall. He could stand to do more of this…


End file.
